lataleinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Cave
Hidden CaveLimit : 4 people, Level limit: 207+, 1 run per day How do I get there? Hidden Cave is found in Mushroom Forest, located past the town of Druid Ridge. Druid Ridge can be accessed by a portal in Quartz Cave 4. http://i.imgur.com/0lGgn8H.jpg Enter Mushroom Forest via portal on the right side of Druid Ridge. The entrance to the dungeon is found in Mushroom Forest 5. http://i.imgur.com/Gf0AaKD.png Quests Keep a look-out for Instance quests in Druid Ridge. NPC Velita will have some quests, and you can even gain some juicy Res Pots. http://i.imgur.com/3gg30d1.png Let’s head inside. The TALL room The first room is a very tall vertical map, featuring many bat and skeleton enemies, as well as…. cute girls?! Make your way down to the bottom of the map while defeating all the female enemies along the way. http://i.imgur.com/bBfLdnz.png These “Star Mob” enemies will NOT respawn, whereas all the other enemies on this map WILL respawn. You can tell these are special mobs due to the Star symbol next to their names.When all the female enemies have been defeated, and enough of the respawning enemies have been defeated, a portal will open up on the bottom right of the map. The LONG room The skeletons make a return in this room, which is a long horizontal map. Here, you will see many portal-looking objects in the sky.They are not friendly! These portals will rain down fiery rocks, so try not to stand underneath them. There are two groups of enemies in this room, one near the center of the map and one on the far right side of the map. Clear two waves of the mobs in the center of the room: http://i.imgur.com/8rg5GNH.png Make your way to the right side of the room to find the second group of enemies. Weenie Tactics There is a nice spot right next to the platform of mobs where you might be able to freely attack without being hit back. This requires skills with decent vertical range. Watch out for the fire-rock portal just to your right! http://i.imgur.com/6y4CHw7.png Make your way to the far right side of the room to exit. Beware, you will immediately be jumped by enemies when you head in. This may be a good time to buff up, since you will not get another good chance before the boss. The Ball Pit http://i.imgur.com/VgtUT41.png This room is very tiny and features the skeletons once again, with the addition of two female Star Mobs. Enemies will respawn (except the female archers), but defeat those two and enough of the respawning ones to make a portal appear near the center of the room. Be ready, because you are already at the boss! Boss: Lich http://i.imgur.com/yJ0ZscX.png Lich has the following abilities: Dank Ooze http://i.imgur.com/Rjpp75w.png Lich raises its staff high into the air, channeling the darkness up into the sky and then releasing it down onto the whole map. Purple swirling holes spawns on the ground equal to the number of party members in the fight, lasting for 14 seconds. http://i.imgur.com/BpfRCLa.png They will creepily move towards players in an attempt to trap them in the purple goo. Players caught in the darkness will take continuous damage and be trapped in place and knocked around. If a player jumps over one of these holes, it will stop in place for a short time. Manipulating that mechanic will aid in smoother boss fights. Ice Javelin http://i.imgur.com/uyuZvj5.png Ice particles gather at the center of Lich, forming a giant ice spear. Once created, Lich drives the spear forward, piercing players within long range for HEAVY damage. Life Drain http://i.imgur.com/ICoA9dX.png A dark red energy pulsates from Lich’s hand, preparing close range players for the sweet embrace of death. This attack will immediately reduce damaged players to 1 HP, but they will be unable to die for a few seconds after impact. http://i.imgur.com/YTh6jiY.png This attack will tick many times as you are repeatedly hit. Each tick you are hit, Lich sucks your life energy, healing itself an amount based on your current HP. Your auto-pots will proc, causing you to heal again, and Lich will drain that life too. Steer clear of this attack at all costs! If you are hit by this attack, wait until the attack is over, then heal up quickly before the death protection wears off. Dodging this attack is crucial, since a healing boss will drag the fight on for a very long time if allowed. HEY, LIFE DRAIN KILLED ME! Please note, touching the IBack Side/I of Life Drain first seemingly insta-kills players. The death protection buff seems to only apply to players when hit from the front or the middle of the attack. Rising Fireball http://i.imgur.com/LrcHovW.png Lich sticks a finger out forward, and a quick flare shoots downward, diagonally. A close range burst of fire quickly shoots upward from the ground, damaging players in range. Low Definition Whirlwind http://i.imgur.com/IKkwwRv.png Lich summons enormous gusts of wind around itself, knocking players up and around for the duration of the attack. Skeletons will occasionally spawn in to assist Lich. The Prize Room? http://i.imgur.com/uZmaN55.png The boss is defeated, and the prize lays in front of you. An enormous treasure chest waits for a single tap to explode its contents out. The treasure chest can drop Lich’s Illustration Card, crafting materials, and even two badges. Please see the Accessories section below for more details on these materials and badges. The Plot Twist Boss defeated, treasure collected. Portal appears to exit the dungeon? Nope. http://i.imgur.com/HS9TUEh.png When the big chest is opened, the trap is sprung! A timer appears on the screen and you must escape before the cavern is destroyed! Start sprinting backwards the way you came. Important note: The rooms on the way back are NOT the same rooms you came from. They look exactly the same, but they are completely different maps. Why is this important? So you know that you cannot “cheat” the TAID timer by leaving a party member in the “first” room (the very tall map) so that they can get a head start on clearing the enemies/destroying the mine rocks. The LONG Room Revisited http://i.imgur.com/WwTE1xi.png The long horizontal map is back, with small dragon enemies instead this time. The raining fire makes a return as well. New black vortices pop in, trying to suck you in and waste your time! The red beams of Kool Aid shoot up from the ground like day 1 Road of Dreams boss fights! Do not waste any time on this map, just head left as fast as possible. No enemies have to be killed here, the portal is open on the very left side of the map. Head on through. The TALL Room Revisited http://i.imgur.com/JTS3wL3.png Back to this map again. This time, you must climb all the way back up to the top under the rapidly decreasing TAID timer. Not only that, but you must also use the mining skill on many mine rocks that have now spawned in this room. That’s not all. The female Star Mobs are back in this room, and must be killed again. Clear ALL Star Mobs in this tall room and mine ALL the rocks. There is one final, beefy rock at the top left of the map. The exit portal will appear here when all rocks and Star Mobs have been cleared.. The Drops: Part 2 http://i.imgur.com/HCFb6w0.png Another treasure chest. This chest will drop the same exact items as the previous one, including the illustration card, badges and craft materials. Let’s take a look at those badges finally. The Accessories Dark Wizard’s Red Badge http://i.imgur.com/G7pk2cO.png (mythic pic wip) Dark Wizard’s Bue Badge http://i.imgur.com/I1FgkVa.png (mythic pic wip) Upgrading http://i.imgur.com/MFXxGAM.png Requires: 1 fodder, 6m ely for each upgrade. Up to +4: Eminent, Radiant, Immortal, Mythic Crafting Crafting the badges first requires the recipe. http://i.imgur.com/Bo9uGPF.png You can find this recipe at Druid Ridge, from NPC Velita. Obtaining the recipe requires level 3 Druid Ridge reputation, which can be obtained by tagging monsters inside Ruined Palace, and completing Druid Ridge quests. Crafting either badge requires 25 Magic-Smeared Hairs and 25 Lich’s Shoulder Piece. http://i.imgur.com/6oSGlTU.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/hmzSQ6C.png http://i.imgur.com/xr6ScU1.png Achievements There is 1 achievement associated with this dungeon: http://i.imgur.com/q2VmtZc.png